Athena Bonneville
Athena Corazon Bonneville (born May 31, 1983) is a nephalem, a creature born in the union of an angel and a demon. She is the only known living nephalem, and, thus, was hunted down by Heaven and Hell. She is the protagonist for the series Supernatural: Beyond Boundaries. History Early Life Athena was the daughter of the angel Laylah and the demon Mephistopheles, and was called a nephalem, a demon-angel hybrid that was forbidden to exist by laws of Heaven and Hell. As a result, she was hunted down high and low by both realms, fearing that an entity possessing powers of both an angel and a demon could easily overpower any of the factions. The other angels wanted her away from the hands of the demons and dead, while Hell seeks to transform her into an ally as tide turner for the Apocalypse. To prevent her from being captured by any side, Laylah placed her in a protective charm, which will conceal her from any supernatural being, before leaving her in the doorstep of a British man named Arthur Bonneville. After her founding, she was christened under the name Athena Corazon Bonneville although her original name was Adira Proserpine. The protective charm placed by her parents allowed Athena to enjoy a normal life, and even take up aviation. However, at the age of 25, the charm eventually died out, causing a series of supernatural events to unfold within her wake, causing her to flee for dear life and leaving her paranoid and frantic most of the time. During one of the chase, she runs to her angel mother, unbeknownst to her, who suggests she seek help from the hunters, specifically the Winchesters, and that of her close angel friend. Unfortunately, their encounter results in Laylah's capture as Athena leaves the scene. Supernatural: Beyond Boundaries Athena first crosses the Winchesters' lives when she intentionally crashed a possibly stolen or rented car against their own Impala, much to Dean's horror. The accident left both parties wounded, Athena receiving greater damage than she had anticipated, and thus, forcing the brothers to rush her to the hospital. Dean, still angry over what happened to his car, was determined to wait for her to wake and make her pay for the damage. Athena, after regaining consciousness, explained that it was to save them from a nearby demon ready to pounce on the brothers, but the older Winchester refused to buy it, and demanded that his Baby be fixed. Sam then decides to question her knowledge of the supernatural. Appearance Athena, age 25 at the beginning of the story, possesses pale blond hair and smooth, fragile-looking ivory skin, matched with eyes the shade of icy blue. She often wears a black tank top underneath a bomber jacket, and jeans. She also sports a necklace with a ring pendant which she considers her charm. At times, Athena drops the jacket and reverts her pants to shorts, claiming it is easier to move around with them. She also has scars, results of plentiful chasing and struggling against her pursuers. These experiences, on another note, had kept her body physically fit, maintained and active. Personality The charm left by her parents allowed Athena to live a normal life for 25 years. She is best described as cheerful and friendly, always with a light and warm aura, until the countless encounters with the supernatural left her paranoid, frantic and restless. Her old personality managed to resurface as she continued with the Winchesters, eventually opening up to them and embracing the never ordinary life she was bound with. She has a great love for freedom, and doesn't appreciate being suppressed in any way, a main reason why she chose to take aviation and govern the skies. Her constant loss of loved ones caused her to be protective of the people she cares about, even becoming reckless and putting her life on the line for their sake. In terms of knowledge, Athena has vast of it in the field of aviation, and even architecture, which was her original interest before the former. She also is proud to showcase her adept knowledge in various mythologies, including Greek and Roman, Celtic and even Asian. Athena also seem to be interested in things most people do not find that interesting, like History and Mathematics. She can speak British and American English and Filipino (from her Filipina foster mother) fluently, and at least say greetings and endearments in French, German, Japanese and Spanish. Being an otaku, she had displayed signs of immaturity, including constant bickerings with Dean and being too overjoyed by ice cream. Equipment Weapons Having been raised by a retired military veteran, Athena has shown quite an interest in various firearms and doesn't deny her knowledge of them, especially being adept in wielding a few. Her initial weapon was a pair of K100 Whispers with threaded barrels and suppressors, later switching to Colt Double Eagles, when the former were lost during one of the hunts. Her final weapons of choice were two M1911s, or an M4A1 assault rifle. When acting as a sniper on rare occasions, Athene wields a Sako TRG-42 sniper rifle. Vehicles Although quite comfortable with the Winchesters' Chevrolet Impala, Athena is often to complain about such a vehicle not providing much of the freedom she seeks. Which is why, sometime during the course of the story, she purchased a blue and black 2002 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R and named it Arcee (sometimes shortened to Cee), which she often uses to race with Baby, running at the top speed of 267 km/h. Powers and Abilities As a nephalem, Athena possesses abilities of both an angel and a demon, even said to become more powerful than her parent factions. Under Sam, Dean and Castiel's supervision, she harnesses these abilities for the greater good and safety of her new family. Castiel notes that her powers, when cultivated properly, can rival or even surpass Lucifer's or any archangel, making her a great asset for any faction. *'Exorcism/Demon Control' - Much like a Cambion, Athena has the ability to control and order a demon in simple words, even commanding them to leave the body they are possessing. This is one of the first tricks she has learned, though at times, she still uses spells when a demon is too much for her current level of power. *'Teleportation' - An ability she hasn't mastered yet, though was able to do in desperate situations, like arriving at Dean and Sam's motel room to escape her foes. The downside of this is that her destination place should be a place she had been or at least can picture out perfectly, or else it would lead her to be trapped in a space-time continuum. Her most common destination is the inside of Dean's Impala. *'Terrakinesis' - Athena had, by surprising chance, once been able to conjure small earthquakes depending on her emotion. *'Conjuring' - *'Supernatural Perception and Senses' - Athena has the special ability to see supernatural occurrences around her and even see through an angel or a demon using a vessel, which gave her temporary trauma. Her senses are also heightened, even to the point that she can recognize Dean and Sam through their scent. *'Biokinesis' - Unmastered ability. As of now, Athena has only been able, albeit weakly, to control the blood coursing the human body, allowing a mortal to be under her control over a period of time, or stop the circulation of blood. However, this causes extreme fatigue and exhaustion. *'Spell casting' - As both a demon and angel, she has shown capability to cast any kind of spell, shown when she did so in order to save Sam and Dean from an attacking demon. *'Advanced Reality Warping' - *'Immortality' - Being two immortals' offspring, Athena has an indefinite lifespan. However, she is not immune to aging, and it is presumed that she one day will be over time. *'Invulnerability' - Injuries fatal to humans can do very little effects to her, as she can only be harmed with the use of special weapons. *'Enhanced Stamina, Strength' - Unlike mortals, Athena does not tire out easily and possesses physical strength greater than that of an ordinary man. Dean once stated that she flipped over a large person using one hand with complete ease. *'Soul Extraction' - Unmastered ability. Athena had once forcefully drew a human soul out of its body, though only due to uncontrolled anger. *'Pyrokinesis' - Like many other entities, Athena had shown capability to manipulate blue fire-like substances, which can also be used to attack and harm other beings like regular fire. *'Healing/Regeneration' - Channeling her angelic blood allows Athena to heal her wounds and those of others. *'Telekinesis' - She can move objects and humans with her mind, although the heavier the object is, the greater strain it causes her. *'Access to/from Hell and Heaven' - Athena had never tried, but according to Castiel, she can freely travel to both Hell and Heaven, though strongly not recommended. *'Shape shifting' - Athena has the capability to shape shift in any living object she desires. *'Astral Projection' - Castiel had once thought Athena how to project her own wings. Her wings were significantly larger than of the angel's and, according to him, was as black as the night. *'Chronokinesis' - Athena has the ability to control or stop time for a brief moment. *'Dream walking' *'Sedation' - With a touch on the forehead, she can put any human mortal to sleep and possibly, erase memories. *'Smiting' - Although not completely exhibited yet, Castiel presumed that Athena, like many other entities, has the capability to perform the Killing Touch on any other being. *'Telepathy' - Athena had involuntarily been able to read Dean's mind (after he joked her to do so). She can only do this upon the permission of the other person involved. *'Protective Charm' - She can cast a protective charm to others, to secure them from any harm, as she does often to Dean and Sam before a hunt. This, however, drains most of her energy and can only be effective for a certain amount of time depending on her level of power. Weaknesses Although stronger than both, Athena can also be harmed by and is weak to weapons or items that can harm an angel or a demon. *'Angel Trap and Holy Fire' - During the testing, Dean and Sam were able to entrap Athena in an angel trap and holy fire. However, through the use of her demonic abilities, she destroyed both and escaped. Relationships Dean Winchester Dean and Athena's relationship started rocky due to mutual distrust and clash of immaturity. At first, he sees her as a paranoiac brat who imagines too much thing, and a burden he and Sam shouldn't be even bothering about. Dean also seem to distrust her due to her knowledge of the supernatural, believing she is a spawn of Lilith sent to tear him and his brother apart. His distrust eventually skyrocketed to disdain upon Castiel's declaration that Athena is a demon and angel spawn. This feeling stems from his past experiences with demons, leading him to believe that, despite the humanity she displays, Athena would soon become one of them. However, as the story continued to progress, Dean eventually learned to differentiate her from both the angels and the demons, and even appointed himself as her guardian, which actually started as a joke. He was the one responsible for giving her the nickname Queen Elizabeth due to her accent. When she starts babbling, he also calls her Hermione, much to Athena's chagrin. Dean still holds grudge to Athena for the damage she had done to Baby during their first meeting, and never falters to bring it up in any argument, much to the girl's chagrin. Sam Winchester Sam and Athena had a pretty neutral relationship at the beginning, though this slowly leaned onto pity upon learning her past and her experiences. Sam sees her as a person who needs help, and even defended her during the heated argument against Dean and Castiel. The two bond over various things, most of the time about pranking Dean. Castiel Athena's relationship with Castiel was an even worse one than with Dean's, as she harbors fear and distrust towards the angel due to her past experiences with the rest of his brethren. The progress of their relationship plummeted even further downhill as both of them were on each other's throats, with Castiel seeking to strictly follow Heaven's order in regards to the nephalem. But upon Laylah's requests and pleas, and Sam's pre-Law talent, Castiel came upon the decision of sparing her, and eventually became an occasional mentor in harnessing the abilities of her angelic side. Castiel also serves as Laylah's eyes and ears, looking after her daughter in her stead. In addition to this, he took the side job of being a mailman, delivering the seraph's messages to the nephalem. Katherine Montague Athena had proclaimed Katherine as one of her best friends, due to many similarities they share. She is also the first non-hunter to be in her contact list, though Katherine had her note that demigods do not use technology for their own safety. Sephlohn Sephlohn and Athena are like siblings, with the former tasked to watch over the latter upon the orders of the demon Mephistopheles. They are shown to go along pretty well, and Athena enjoys his company every now and then. However, Sephlohn sees the world around her as black and white, and would, without a second thought, strike down anything or anyone that poses harm, be it a friend of hers or not. Like Castiel, Sephlohn functions as the bridge connecting Athena to Pheles and her demon side. Laylah Pheles Gallery Athena Bonneville 002.jpg Athena Bonneville 003.jpg Athena Bonneville 004.jpg Athena Bonneville 005.jpg Athena Bonneville 006.jpg Athena Bonneville 007.jpg Athena_Arcee.jpg|Athena's blue Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R, Arcee. I can handle bad guys.jpg|See, Dean? I told you I can handle bad guys. Athena 007.jpg|A new OOTD for a change~ Learning Stuff.jpg|Learning new things... Lost in the Woods.jpg|Athena, lost in the woods with her trusty angel blade. Plaid parade.jpg|Joining the checkered bandwagon Athena anime.jpg|Athena's anime rendition Trivia *Evanna Lynch (Luna Lovegood of the Harry Potter Series), who was made to portray Athena, was originally supposed to portray a different original character, a powerful demon with the name Pheles, along with actor Thomas Sangster to be Mephisto. The idea was later dropped for Evanna to take the role for Athena. *Athena named her motorcycle after the character from the Transformers franchise. Category:Yuka Ichinose Category:Fanon Characters Category:Nephalem Category:SPN: BB Category:Female Category:Hunter